


那两个格兰芬多白痴

by SiaTan



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiaTan/pseuds/SiaTan





	那两个格兰芬多白痴

HP AU，cp宁羞/水蓝，一个甜饼，7k7一发完。  
RPS国际三禁，谢谢合作。  
因为中文姓名和外文名字混合在一起很奇怪，所以作者主动规避了原著人物的出场，大家可以当作彩蛋找找原著人物😂。如果对哪个魔法术语有疑问欢迎提问，我太懒了，实在写不动注解了（dbq）。  
不喜欢请您友好屏蔽，如对文章有任何建议和意见欢迎留言，感谢大家的支持。

 

————————————————————

“好了，不至于，我说可以了亲爱的。”王柳羿用飞来咒召来又一包纸巾递给身边哭得如丧考妣的同事，“你这样会让人怀疑你要被关进阿兹卡班。”

“不！我不能接受！”

哭得像桃金娘一样凄惨的年轻女巫是王柳羿在圣芒戈的前辈，一个大他两届的斯莱特林学姐，王柳羿叹口气：“这有什么不能接受的，已经9012年了，学院偏见是坏文明。你自己不是也和一个赫奇帕奇谈了七年恋爱吗？”

“我要再解释一遍——说起来宝蓝你的记性坏得简直不像个拉文克劳——我不是对学院有偏见，我就是对他本人有偏见。虽然我的男朋友是个蠢獾，至少他还有那么一点优点，但是高振宁——高振宁！他是白痴聚集地格兰芬多里最白痴的那只，一个破坏力惊人脑袋里塞满死蜥蜴的巨怪！我简直不敢相信一个斯莱特林会……那可是自打他入学就由我一路带大的小天才，他怎么敢，他怎么敢！”

王柳羿毕业后来到圣芒戈工作已经有三年，朝夕相处下来他已经深谙这位前辈的斯莱特林式话术：小毒蛇们的“有那么一点优点”等于一般意义上的才华横溢，“还可以”等于好，“一塌糊涂”等于能接受，“假惺惺”等于情商高有礼貌，“没那么像巨怪”等于成绩名列前茅，“不折不扣的巨怪”等于运动天赋惊人。而此刻让这位一直将生而高贵挂在嘴边的女巫变成炸尾螺的罪魁祸首正静静躺在桌子上：一封结婚请柬，寄信人是她的学弟姜承録，结婚对象是同级的格兰芬多高振宁。

烦躁得在房间里来回踱步的女巫忽然凑过来：“你说小姜会不会是被他用什么黑魔法胁迫的？破案了破案了！”

王柳羿抿了抿嘴，从长袍里掏出一瓶缓和剂递给她，看着她喝掉之后才开口告诉她这个残酷的事实：“解解，他们俩五年级的时候就搞在一起了。”

 

王柳羿比请柬上的时间提前一天敲响了姜承録家的门，主人很快应了门，并给了他一个结结实实的拥抱。在眼高于顶的小蛇们看来，相比起鲁莽的狮子和烂好人蜜獾，他们更愿意和虽然有点书呆子气但是起码脑子好用的拉文克劳来往，基于这个心态，他们一年级时偶然成为了对方的魔药课搭档，王柳羿细心敏锐勤奋认真，姜承録出身纯血名门天赋惊人，二人很快成了至交好友。毕业后姜承録进入魔法部威森加摩任职，王柳羿选择成为一名治疗师，都不是什么清闲的工作，因此二人已是许久未见，此刻格外激动。姜承録把他拉进客厅，一边给他拿拖鞋一边随口问道：“我学姐怎么没和你一起来？圣芒戈那边走不开吗？”

“咳咳，”王柳羿清清嗓子，像模像样地学起了美女蛇的语气：“亲爱的羞羞，祝福你找到了自己（他着重强调了这个词）想要携手共度一生的伴侣，虽然我对这个结婚对象持坚定的保留态度，但是作为朋友我完全尊重你的选择。真诚祝你新婚快乐，请原谅我不能亲自前往，因为我担心你们接吻时我会忍不住给高先生一打恶咒，尽管你明白我不会有意破坏你的婚礼现场，但我们还是有规避风险的必要。也希望你一切顺利，婚后生活愉快，如果你什么时候有时间可以来我和宝蓝这里玩，我们非常期待见到你，我的地址是圣芒戈五楼魔咒伤害科，也许还能顺便检查一下你的眼睛。喏，这是她给你的。”王柳羿说着从口袋里掏出一个墨绿色天鹅绒的礼物盒。

姜承録听完忍不住笑出声来，他大概能想到自己同学院朋友们的反应，这一切都是因为他和高振宁那个糟糕的开始——三年级的一场魁地奇球赛上，斯莱特林对战格兰芬多，他被高振宁从火弩箭上狠狠地撞飞了。

两个人一个摔断腿一个摔断胳膊，同时住进医疗翼。霍格沃茨的学生里几乎没有人喜欢在这里过夜，腿上传来的疼痛让姜承録无法入睡，就在他想着那枚还差一厘米就被他抓住的金色飞贼时，病床间的屏风被人推开，吊着胳膊的狮子小心翼翼探头过来。

“那个，你的腿咋样了？”

姜承録的腿被固定住动弹不得，为了方便医生查看只穿着一件长衬衫，他用魔杖召来长袍盖住自己的腿，态度不算热情地回答：“你看到了。”

高振宁连忙给他道歉：“对不起对不起，我真不是故意撞你的。”高个子男孩显得有些手足无措，用那只完好的手把头发抓得乱糟糟的，“我那时候正在看你……”

姜承録的火气一下子上来了，开口打断他的话：“看我做什么？你是想看斯莱特林的找球手什么时候抓到金色飞贼，好在那之前把他从扫帚上撞下去吗？恕我直言，高先生，比起击球手，你更适合的位置是游走球。”

“我没有这个意思！真的，你相信我！”

“相信你有什么用吗？比如让斯莱特林拿到今年的魁地奇冠军之类的。”

高振宁自知理亏，犹豫几秒还是说出了那个让他有些不好意思的真相：“我看到你做的假动作，觉得流畅极了，就盯着你多看了几眼，结果等我反应过来的时候已经飞到你面前了……”

已经习惯了时刻保持疏离感的斯莱特林式社交的姜承録闻言愣了一下，他觉得自己的耳朵有些发烫：“……你总是在球场上东张西望吗？还没摔断脖子真是够走运的。”

“只有今天！我以前从没失误过。”高振宁急于在其他学院的球员面前证明自己的专业水准，脱口而出以后才察觉到这话很容易让人误解。他的脸也热起来，连忙扭头看窗外：“晚上的医疗翼有点阴森哈。”

姜承録望向黑沉沉的窗外，夜空中传来飞过塔楼的鹰隼的啸叫声。他点点头，认同了这个说法。

“我们学院的宿舍也在塔楼上，但是感觉就很不一样。可能因为这里人太少了，格兰芬多的公共休息室总是很热闹。”

姜承録想象着一群坐在红色房间里打闹的小狮子，那听起来就过于吵了，斯莱特林的休息室像黑湖一样幽暗沉静，每个人都专注于自己手里的事，即使有人三三两两地聚在一起聊天也会在周围施混淆咒，公共区域能被听到的声音仅限于壁炉里木头燃烧发出的噼啪声、笔尖落在羊皮纸上的沙沙声、书页翻动时的哗啦声和坩埚里魔药翻滚的咕嘟声。

高振宁见他不说话，还以为他的伤腿又疼了起来，连忙拍响了床头的呼叫铃。睡衣外披着长袍的护士长立刻从门口快步走进来：“高先生！回到你的床上去！立刻！”

护士长一边抱怨着“这个就该被取消的野蛮又粗鲁的运动”一边检查了二人的情况，随后给他们拿来两瓶魔药。也许是因为高振宁住院期间过于活跃，他的魔药似乎比姜承録喝的这瓶苦上许多，因为他的表情实在可以用“狰狞”来形容，发觉姜承録的目光后却立刻换上一个笑容，冲他挤了挤眼睛。姜承録看着那个在魔药的余威下龇牙咧嘴的wink，不由得也笑起来。

 

婚礼进行得很顺利，高振宁和姜承録在亲朋好友的共同见证下宣誓，交换戒指，然后互相亲吻。王柳羿听着司仪讲述他们的爱情故事，尽管这个版本和姜承録告诉他的部分相差无几，他还是心生几分感慨。王柳羿看着自己的好友一路走来，如今得偿所愿终成眷属，他由衷地为姜承録高兴——直到高振宁抢过花童手里的捧花，像在赛场上扔鬼飞球一样用力而精准地扔进他怀里为止。

所有人的视线立刻落在王柳羿身上，大家热烈地鼓起了掌，他像被施了个遗忘咒一样茫然地抬起头，而这一切的始作俑者高振宁还站在台上一脸得意，用口型对他说：“不用谢。”

王柳羿腼腆地向众人微笑着点点头，同时在心里翻了个巨大的白眼。不出三天，他王柳羿想结婚想疯了的消息就会传遍整个巫师界，没准还会登上《唱唱反调》的封面。王柳羿趁人不注意抽出魔杖，召唤出自己的守护神，让它给没来参加婚礼的前辈带一个口信：“你说得对，高振宁就是个巨怪级别的白痴。”

仪式结束后有人提议去喝一杯，姜承録不忍心把好友独自丢下，拉着王柳羿的手一起按在门钥匙上。一行人来到霍格莫德的树林里，参加这个酒会的人大约有十个，都是霍格沃茨的同级生，主力部队是高振宁的格兰芬多朋友。他们走进三把扫帚酒吧，拉过两张方桌拼在一起，王柳羿四下看了一圈，最后坐在姜承録和宋义进中间。宋义进当年是赫奇帕奇的级长，他小时候和姜承録住在同一个街区一起玩到上学，连带着和王柳羿关系也不错，毕业后留在学校做魔咒学助教。此刻好友重逢，两个人互相交流了一下生活近况，结果刚恰了姜承録柠檬的王柳羿又听了一遍宋义进的爱情故事，我有点怀念病房里脑袋被变成画框的患者，他在心里想着。

“嗨，王柳羿，好久不见。”一只玻璃杯被推到王柳羿面前，他抬起头，看到一个熟悉的，嘴角向左微微翘起的笑脸。

是喻文波，一个理直气壮抄了他四年作业还要捉弄他的混蛋，王柳羿敷衍地笑笑，并不想和这人有什么过多的来往，对方却仍然像上学时一样讨厌，拿起酒瓶就要往他的杯子里倒。“我酒精过敏。”王柳羿伸手挡住杯口，向老板要了一扎南瓜汁。喻文波一愣，见王柳羿已经转头自顾自地和宋义进聊起来表情更加僵硬。高振宁在桌子下踢了他一脚，他回过神来，又加入拼酒吹牛的格兰芬多里去。

酒过三巡，一群人喝得渐入佳境，宋义进抱着一杯见底的黄油啤酒给女朋友写吼叫信，内容是口齿不清的“小钰我好想你”，高振宁酒量不差，众人猛灌之下也只能闭着眼靠在姜承録肩膀上求饶。事实证明即使是巫师也免不了喝醉后满嘴跑霍格沃茨特快，王柳羿听到了许多上学时闻所未闻的八卦，包括但不限于城堡里的密道、跨学院狗血爱情片、宋义进把阿尼马格斯状态的教授当猫撸被关一学期禁闭等一系列校园往事。

“哎你们知道吗？”高振宁大声揭喻文波的老底，“杰克魔药学得最差，格兰芬多里都叫他毒药大师，有一次他喝了自己做的魔药，结果昏迷三天。”

我当然知道了，王柳羿腹诽，他的魔药作业都是抄的我的论文。

“不过那东西也就他自己敢喝了，”高振宁一脸心有余悸，“我宁可去清理一整桶弗洛格毛虫，也不想喝他的魔药。”

“所以那瓶魔药原来是什么？”有人问道。

“福灵剂。”喻文波没好气地回答，语气听起来似乎再有人追问下去他就抓那个人去喂斯芬克斯。

宋义进不怕死，继续刨根问底的同时大声嘲笑了喻文波：“杰克哥还敢做福灵剂？真不愧是格兰芬多，可是你要福灵剂干嘛？考试用这个不是算作弊吗？”

“谁为了考试来？小爷我要去表白。”

众人轰地一声大笑起来，不断起哄要他说出那人是谁。王柳羿对喻文波无疾而终的暗恋没有兴趣，但回想起上学时在众目睽睽之下被喻文波戏弄的悲惨往事，他此刻也很愿意看对方出点洋相。因此王柳羿托着下巴身体前倾，努力做出一脸好奇的表情，喻文波白皙的脸涨的通红，他紧抿着嘴环视众人，而王柳羿甚至在他的视线看过来时回敬了一个探究又挑衅的眼神。

但他几乎是立刻就后悔了。梅林的胡子，我一定是和斯莱特林相处太久沾染上了他们睚眦必报的脾气，我不该这样做的，王柳羿从未如此迫切地想要一个时间转换器，好让他回到几秒前，收回那个眼神。

因为喻文波刚才大喊了一声：“王柳羿，我喜欢你！”

他的声音像用了声音洪亮咒一样大，四周瞬间安静下来，王柳羿再一次感受到了来自四面八方的目光，这让他比刚才接到捧花和六年级时喻文波的猫头鹰一头扎进他的杯子溅了他一身南瓜汁还要尴尬。一片寂静中高振宁最先回过神来，“杰克加……”喊到一半就被姜承録捂住了嘴。王柳羿忍无可忍跳起来就向门外走，却被身后飞来的一个魔咒定在原地，该死的，他几乎忘了喻文波是个傲罗，他最擅长这个。

王柳羿直视着跑到面前拦住自己去路的喻文波，惊讶地发现他长高了这么多。原来被喻文波捉弄的王柳羿总是喜欢居高临下地瞪他一眼，似乎这样就能掩饰自己被欺负的事实。但是今天这个显然比任何一次都要过分，他问对方：“你到底想怎么样？”

喻文波对此的回答是——一个吻。

他把王柳羿纤细的身体搂进怀里，用力地吻上了对方总是提问题的嘴，这一切本来是如此浪漫，如果忽略掉拉文克劳的过敏史的话。

喻文波的确忽略了这个问题，他的“小得像第一节变形课上的针尖”（这也是那位斯莱特林前辈的名言）一样的脑子已经被火焰威士忌泡透了。王柳羿被扑面而来的酒精味包围了，身上痒得像掉进一个装满未处理草药的浴缸，倒在地板上失去意识之前他只想到两件事：第一，喻文波真的很恨我；第二，向高振宁道歉，喻文波才是真正意义上的超级白痴。

 

王柳羿睁开眼睛，发现自己正躺在圣芒戈的病床上，姜承録和宋义进坐在床头，还有一位他不认识的漂亮女巫。见他醒了，三个人忙凑过来，王柳羿抬起手看看，红疹还没有消退，但是已经不痒了，应该是用了什么魔药。

“这是我的女朋友小钰！小钰是从布斯巴顿毕业的，所以你应该不认识。”宋义进一脸自豪地给他介绍。

王柳羿和小钰问了好，开始确认情况：“怎么回事？”

“你晕倒了，我们就把你送来这里了。至于杰克……他今天怕被格兰芬多的同学灌醉，就自备缓和剂解酒。”

“但是他拿错了，他随身携带的是一瓶吐真剂。”

姜承録说完自己先翻了个白眼，王柳羿和他对视一眼，两人交换了一个“这人怎么当上的傲罗”的眼神，姜承録煞有介事地清清嗓子，“咳，这还是应该怪你，你不该总是让他抄你的魔药作业。”

“我说了算吗我。”

“蓝哥，你醒了？”高振宁不知什么时候进了病房，喻文波被高大的职业魁地奇运动员挡得严严实实，带着歉意的笑从高振宁身后冒出来。王柳羿的手下意识捏住了口袋里的魔杖，如果喻文波再扑过来，他一定毫不犹豫地给他一个倒挂金钟。

房间里再次陷入了诡异的沉默，小钰和宋义进面面相觑不敢说话，姜承録揣着手事不关己地研究圣芒戈的天花板，高振宁一脸恨铁不成钢，向喻文波的方向偏了偏头，从嘴角挤出几个字：“你哑巴了？说话啊。”

喻文波想起自己和王柳羿的交集也是在病房开始的，只不过是在霍格沃茨的医疗翼。那天他去探望在球场上摔断胳膊的室友高振宁，过了一会儿又来了一个戴眼镜的同级生，比飞天扫帚把还细的胳膊抱着半人高的书和笔记本，一股脑扔在邻床的床头柜上。喻文波听见他对那个被高振宁撞飞的倒霉蛋说：“你抄我的魔药笔记就可以，不会落下功课的。”喻文波看看他的蓝色领带，不由自主地接了一句：“又来了，拉文克劳。”

拉文克劳从镜片后瞪了他一眼，喻文波认出那是鹰院的第一名，可他眼神里却没有鹰的锐利，生气起来反倒像个鼓着嘴的松鼠。两个探病的人很快都被赶出医疗翼，午后的阳光照进城堡的走廊，喻文波的视线落在走在前面的拉文克劳身上，暖光映在他光滑的黑色短发上，反射出柔和的光晕。

然后喻文波做了个让很久以后的自己想破脑袋也想不通的举动：他快跑几步追上王柳羿，在对方的后脑勺上猛拍一下：“哎，魔药论文借我抄一下！”

果不其然，喻文波又收获了一记同样的白眼，在那之后的很长一段时间里，他发现自己似乎对王柳羿嗔怒又拿他无可奈何的表情有某种奇怪的嗜好。直到六年级的某天夜里，喻文波发现最近自己的室友高振宁违反校规跑出去夜游的频率高得不正常，他跟在高振宁身后摸出了格兰芬多塔楼，发现他正和一条小毒蛇在天文塔上拥吻那一刻才恍然大悟，自己原来早就喜欢上了那个小书呆子。

他不再找王柳羿的麻烦了，可也没有什么机会主动和对方道歉。应付N.E.W.Ts占用了他几乎全部的七年级时间，而王柳羿连图书馆都很少去了，拉文克劳休息室的环境显然更适合温习考试。喻文波去敲过拉文克劳的门，可他根本答不出那个鹰头门环提出的古怪问题，他试过给对方写信，但是王柳羿显然看都没看就将信丢进了壁炉，然后像破财免灾一样寄回一份高等魔药作业。

喻文波诚恳道歉：“我忘了你酒精过敏，对不起。”

“他半小时前刚告诉过你。”姜承録从恋人口中听过很多次他朋友的错误示爱经历，也默许了高振宁的推波助澜，但现在他真的开始怀疑自己的不作为给好友添了大麻烦。

“我刚才喝了点……吐真剂，我的魔药一直很糟糕，你知道的。”

“我知道，你不用再说一遍。”王柳羿别过脸去，在他的逻辑里本应是喻文波故意给他难堪，作为一个整日和魔药打交道的治疗师他太清楚吐真剂的作用，正因如此，他现在不知道说些什么好，干脆闭上眼睛装鸵鸟。王柳羿靠着床头坐起来，宽松的病号衬衫显得他更单薄了，领口和手腕处裸露出的皮肤上是大片未褪的疹子，喻文波看在眼里，只觉得他像不小心被自己关在胖夫人画像外冻了一晚上的猫一样可怜。他在心里给自己鼓了鼓劲，走到王柳羿窗前，在对方困惑的眼神里揽住对方的肩膀，一个幻影移行离开了圣芒戈。

两个人的身影随着空气短促的爆鸣声消失了，姜承録瞪大了眼睛，他看向旁边同样状况外的宋义进，异口同声地问高振宁：“你们格兰芬多都怎么回事啊！”

 

王柳羿挣开喻文波的手臂，低头平复着幻影移行带来的眩晕感。相比起这种出行方式，他更喜欢物美价廉的飞路粉。巫师们在他的身边飞快穿梭着，他认出这是魔法部的中庭。

“走吧。”喻文波把他拉进电梯，穿过一道走廊，王柳羿看着门牌上的“傲罗办公室”挑了挑眉，对正在掏钥匙开门的喻文波说：“所以你现在是要把我抓进阿兹卡班吗？”

喻文波指指沙发示意他坐下，翻出一包甘草棒给他吃，说了一句“等我一下”就匆匆走出门去。莫名其妙，王柳羿开始在他的办公室里找飞路粉，准备通过墙上的壁炉回家睡觉。

让人失望的是，喻文波很快就回来了，还带着一个漂在空中的石盆。石盆的四周刻着如尼文和复杂的符号，里面波光闪烁，“冥想盆？”他问。

喻文波点点头，“我从主任的办公室里偷来的，一会儿还要还回去。我想过了，也许是我表达的方法出了问题，但是——”他用魔杖从太阳穴抽出一丝银色的物质丢进冥想盆，小心翼翼地询问他：“我一开口就会把事情搞砸，你自己……你想看看吗？”

王柳羿的“我没兴趣”已经到了嘴边，喻文波带着些恳求的眼神却让他又把这句话咽了回去。王柳羿你总是这样，他一边抱怨自己，一边将头插进了冥想盆。

眼前的景色飞速变化着，王柳羿又回到了自己的学生时代，只不过这次他成了旁观者。年幼的王柳羿还在被喻文波欺压，喻文波脸上挂着自己无比熟悉又让他避之不及的坏笑，“小书呆子”转身就走，他却看到了过去的自己不曾见过的、欲言又止的、脸上带着一丝懊悔的喻文波。还有下意识在礼堂里寻找他的身影，看到他与拉文克劳的同学或姜承録走在一起后不敢上前的喻文波；被门环刁钻的问题难倒把头发揪得一团乱，跑去图书馆翻书却被告知换了新问题猛拍鹰头泄愤的喻文波；毕业舞会开始前一个小时给自己的舞伴变出一对兔子门牙的喻文波；把自己被他抢去的每一份论文工工整整临摹好放在床头柜里的喻文波……

王柳羿不想再看下去了，他把头从冥想盆里拔出来，对上喻文波带着些许期冀的眼神。王柳羿沉吟一下，平静地问：“所以呢，你想告诉我什么？”

喻文波的肩膀一下垮下来，他拉着高振宁演练过很多次被拒绝，甚至亲耳听到王柳羿说讨厌他的场景，他试图控制自己的表情，但事情真实发生时喻文波还是很难过，比斯莱特林连续拿了三年学院杯、自己的第一只猫头鹰去世、面对王柳羿和别人结婚的博格特时都要难过。王柳羿心中充满了大仇得报的快感：“说呀，喻文波！你是白痴吗？你想说什么？”

“……我，我喜欢你。”喻文波吸了吸鼻子，小声地又说了一遍，说到最后忽然意识到什么似的猛抬起头，“你的意思是……！”

“是什么是，”王柳羿翘起腿坐在他的办公桌上，眼睛亮亮的，好像霍格沃茨礼堂穹顶上的群星都洒进了他的眼里，“我还得考虑一下呢。”

 

等在圣芒戈的几个人接到了喻文波用守护神传来的消息，终于放下心来各回各家。姜承録不喜欢钻壁炉，他们有一周的假期，两个人悠闲地安步当车一路走回家，马路上的麻瓜代步工具从他们身边疾驰而过。“这个给你。”高振宁忽然把什么东西塞到姜承録手心里，他低头看去，一个金色的小球展开薄如蝉翼的翅膀，在他的拇指和食指间颤动着。“赔你的，三年级的那个飞贼。”

高振宁毕业后成了一名职业魁地奇球手，只不过位置从学院队的击球手变成了现在的追球手。“我在我们队的找球手那要来的，我们都戴着手套呢，现在它是你的了。”

姜承録想起每次比赛结束的场景，狂热的粉丝们纷纷向骑在扫帚上的球员投掷礼物，高振宁总是飞到看台边，把他接到的所有鲜花扎成一束扔给观众席上的自己。他把金色飞贼郑重其事地装进自己结婚礼服的口袋里，就像每次把那些花装进客厅的花瓶里一样小心。

“我收下了，不过，这可不算完啊。”姜承録笑起来，在车水马龙，万家灯火的街边吻上恋人的嘴唇。

——Fin.


End file.
